1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for authenticating a user based on a biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, technologies that utilize various signals and data from human body are being developed. For example, biometric technology for establishing an identity of a person based on his or her biosignal or other biometric data for security purpose is gaining attention. Biometric technology may refer to technology for extracting a physiological or biological signal or data associated with a user and comparing the extracted signal or data to pre-stored data, thereby authenticating the user as a registered user through identification. As an example, technology for recognizing a user based on a personal electrocardiogram (ECG) signal is under development in a field of biometric technology.
Biometric technology capitalizes in the fact that certain biosignals are unique to each user. Because these unique biosignals are not easily stolen or accidentally lost and are robust against forgery or falsification, the application of biometric technology in security technology appears to be promising.